Apenas um momento no tempo
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: Existem momentos que ficam marcados para sempre...


Sirius escutava o som de sua própria respiração. E isso o incomodava, mais do que os habituais gritos de sua mãe no quadro da sala, mais do que Monstro a resmungar pelos cantos obscuros daquela casa que ele tanto odiava. E ele odiava aquele silêncio angustiante onde apenas seus passos eram ouvidos, assim como o resfolegar de sua respiração difícil e confusa.

Era confuso estar ali. Novamente. Era difícil estar sozinho. Novamente. Preso como um animal Enjaulado. Era isso que ele tentava não pensar e ficava fácil com todos os pensamentos a lhe tomar seu tempo livre. O tempo em que não ajudava a Ordem e tudo que podia fazer era esperar as notícias trazidas por algum visitante.

O tempo. Esse inimigo ferrenho e mortal. Sirius era o seu prisioneiro e ele sabia que não tinha como o vencer. A distância que o separava de dias mais vindouros, cheios de esperança e quem sabe uma felicidade era grande demais. Sirius não esperava por ela, apenas sonhava, como uma aspiração muito distante do futuro.

Subiu até seu antigo quarto, sem entender muito o motivo que o levara até ali. Talvez fosse o calor que sentia, ou o próprio som de sua respiração lhe incomodando de novo. Subiu as escadas pesaroso de sua própria decisão de visitar pela primeira vez, desde que voltara para sua casa, aquele cômodo que lhe dava ainda mais lembranças ruins, tristes, mas abriu a porta, procurando ignorar as batidas de seu coração e do medo repentino que sentiu.

A janela estava fechada para a noite que fazia lá fora e as cortinas ralas pelo tempo não seguravam o brilho da lua cheia que iluminava o lugar dando a ele um aspecto mais sombrio e nostálgico, como se todos os móveis ali deixados fossem apenas sombras de um passado longínquo, um fantasma que ainda habitava em Sirius, porque, sempre faria parte dele.

Acendeu a luz e então Sirius suspirou cansado. Tudo estava ali, como ele havia deixado há tanto tempo. A mesma colcha na velha cama de dossel, o mesmo criado mudo e o mesmo tapete agora empoeirado. Deu mais alguns passos parando em frente aos pôsteres trouxas colados na parede. Sorriu enquanto seus olhos passavam por aquelas figuras de moças e de motocicletas e teve a certeza que a mãe tentara arrancá-los dali. Elevou seus dedos ao papel enfeitiçado tocando as imagens do seu passado, de um Sirius adolescente e tão imaturo,tão diferente...

Encontrou uma fotografia perto de um pôster de um time de Quadribol. James, Remo, Peter e ele, posando sorridentes para a foto na beira do lago de Hogwards. Sirius se lembrou desse dia. Eles faziam o sétimo ano e nesse dia de verão, eles havia tido sua ultima prova dos N.I.E.M.s. Ali, eles não poderiam imaginar o que aconteceria em poucos anos, não poderiam imaginar sequer que um de seus melhores amigos era um traidor...

Suspirou mais uma vez, desviando seus olhos daquele retrato. Isso era passado, como tudo que vivera até ali. Deu as costas àquela parede se encaminhando para a janela com uma ânsia de abri-la, como se necessitasse do ar daquela noite, como se dependesse disso sua vida.

Pôs suas mãos no metal frio e deixou seus dedos trêmulos abrirem a janela. Estava emperrada, teve que insistir, que colocar mais força naquele simples gesto até que ela cedeu, abrindo para a brisa noturna e para os aromas que lhe invadiram e lhe fez fechar os olhos. Aquele cheiro... Sirius sentiu seu coração bater mais forte com o cheiro de rosas que chegaram pela janela aberta. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquele perfume? Há quanto tempo não se deixava sonhar com elas...

Abriu os olhos num súbito quando seus pensamentos o levaram para o momento que aquele cheiro lhe ficou marcado. Era estranho, porque durante muito tempo procurou esquecer o que havia acontecido quando a guerra por fim estourou e tudo que ele tinha era vontade de lutar pelo que ele acreditava, mesmo sabendo quem estava do outro lado...

Olhou para a lua cheia, tão clara e brilhante. Os anos. O peso de todos aqueles anos que ele não queria lembrar porque sempre teria que dar adeus, cada vez que deixasse sua mente viajar pelo tempo e pelas memórias, ele sempre acabaria se despedindo de alguém, de novo. Notou que o cheiro de rosas parecia mais forte e olhou para a vizinhança indiferente lá em baixo sabendo que aquele aroma não vinha de um jardim bem cuidado e sim de suas próprias lembranças, do jardim cheio de rosas coloridas, que ele corria, corria sentindo aquele cheiro doce e suave e tão vivo...

O cabelo comprido e claro parecia dançar a sua frente, como num sonho, como num filme trouxa que ele vira quando criança. Os fios bailavam como em câmera lenta e o som de sua respiração ofegante parecia cada vez mais distante à medida que ele prestava mais atenção a moça que corria à sua frente. Sirius observava sua respiração rápida e cansada e o cheiro daquelas rosas que pareciam se impregnar nele. Observava as pernas da moça que corriam quase desesperadas fazendo sua saia de uniforme balançar com o movimento frenético, revelando peles pálidas e expostas por causa do verão que chegava.

Estava a alcançando. E agora que se aproximava, o filme parecia rodar na velocidade normal. Até o cansaço que sentia parecia ser infinitamente maior e o perfume das rosas mais ardentes que antes. A moça sentiu a proximidade dele e quando ainda, tentando escapar, ela virou seu rosto um pouquinho pra trás, Sirius pode ver os olhos verdes dela encarando os seus, numa fração de segundos, dando mais força pra que Sirius pudesse a alcançar e a derrubar no chão.

_ ME SOLTA... SEU... _ Ela sentiu o impacto do chão e do corpo dele em cima do seu. Braços e pernas tentaram a todo custo se soltar do rapaz que a prendia e a segurava e ele sentia em sua respiração descompassada o cheiro que vinha da própria moça misturada com as rosas ao seu redor. Num instante que lhe pareceu como séculos, os olhos azuis dele pararam no verde e branco da gravata de uniforme dela, que estava frouxa e caída ao lado do pescoço, e então, de novo sentindo como se estivesse em câmera lenta, eles se encararam e ele viu o brilho naqueles olhos verdes, do mesmo jeito que ela notou o brilho vindo dos azuis dos olhos de Sirius. Um azul profundo, numa imensidão de cores.

Estavam no sétimo ano de Hogwards. Era verão e época dos testes para o N.I.E.M.s. Durante sete anos, Sirius e aquela moça que agora ele prendia no chão com seu corpo, nunca haviam trocado uma palavra. E isso poderia ser por vários motivos, como o fato de serem de casas rivais, de Sirius se sentir totalmente confortável com apenas seu grupinho de amigos, dela desprezar completamente garotos metidos a engraçadinhos como Sirius ou todos da Grifinória, ou pelo fato dela, a moça com respiração descompassada, ter amigos ligados com a Arte das Trevas. Dela ter conversas totalmente suspeitas com os desafetos de Sirius e dos amigos, desafetos com famas nada respeitáveis para as outras casas.

Sirius a sentiu se acalmar embaixo de si. Sentiu a respiração de ela ir voltando ao normal e ele percebeu que a colega se esforçava pra isso, para parecer calma diante da situação que se encontrava. Sirius entendeu que isso era ela, o resultado de sua personalidade dúbia, de seus olhos igualmente imprecisos e confusos, que demonstravam uma intranquilidade visível, mesmo com ela se esforçando pra esconder.

_ O que você quer? _ a voz dela saiu baixa. Nunca se sentira tão exposta quando naquele momento com Sirius a lhe olhar daquela maneira. Os olhos dele... era como se eles a invadissem, a penetrasse tão profundamente de uma forma que ela não conseguia sequer impedir, e pior, não deixavam que ela quisesse impedi-los.

Sirius a sentiu tremer e isso foi a deixa que ele não esperava. Ela era vulnerável, tinha mesmo segredos, e ele precisava descobrir, sem saber ao menos por que.

_ O que você estava fazendo?_ Sirius disse também baixo e sua voz saiu rouca, mas sem sombras de hesitação. Ela tentou se soltar mais uma vez e ele não precisou fazer muito esforço para mantê-la no mesmo lugar.

_ O que te interessa seu Grifinóriozinho estúpido e intrometido? _ Sirius riu da resposta mal criada e entendeu o motivo.

_ Você estava escondendo o que debaixo daquela árvore heim? É artigo de Artes das Trevas não é? Você e todos aqueles seus amiguinhos estão pensando que vão se safar dessa assim, sem punição, está muito enganada... _ Sirius disse muito rápido e com raiva apertando ainda mais os pulsos finos dela em suas mãos.

_ E O QUE VOCÊ TEM A VER COM ISSO? O QUE EU FAÇO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA... ME SOLTA...

Sirius sentiu a voz dela em seus ouvidos e como um eco surdo, ficou martelando enquanto ele tentava mantê-la presa debaixo dele. O que ele tinha com isso era o fato de que ele não concordava com Arte das Trevas, nem com os amiguinhos dela amantes de puro sangue, com ideais tão estúpidos e tão antigos como os da sua própria família. E isso o feria, e feria o fato de que ela, a moça de olhos confusos e fugazes participava disso tudo.

Ela se soltou dele, por um instante em que seus joelhos se apoiaram na terra batida do canteiro de rosas, por um instante que tentou correr até que Sirius a segurou pela cintura e a derrubou no chão e a virou pra ele, mais uma vez. O cheiro de rosas permanecia nele, assim como permanecia nela toda a imensidão dos olhos dele.

E seus olhos se encararam revelando seus brilhos e seus medos. As respirações incontroláveis, os corpos trêmulos. Sirius ouviu um pequeno gemido vindo dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela tentava fracamente o empurrar. Ele deixou seus lábios sorrirem e sem hesitar, sem temer e sem tentar ao menos entender, ele soltou uma mão dela enquanto seus olhos ainda se perdiam na confusão de cores e imensidões. E seu coração disparado gritou quando viu que ela não o empurrou, nem tentou sair debaixo dele.

Era um momento no tempo, em que tudo parara, até o ar em volta deles. Eram sangue correndo em suas veias, respiração, suor, cheiro. E não entendiam, ao mesmo tempo que tudo fazia sentido. Uma confusão, como os olhos dela, como os olhos dele. Novamente o filme em câmera lenta. Os pensamentos que se misturavam.

Sirius desceu sua mão livre pela lateral do corpo dela sentindo a pele quente debaixo da camisa de uniforme, sentindo-a tremer, assim como ele. Assim como seus corações... Era apenas um momento no tempo em que só existiam seus corpos e o cheiro das rosas a se misturarem com os seus, agora misturados, impregnados no momento que viviam.

Depois daquela tarde no meio das rosas coloridas daquele canteiro em Hogwards, eles voltaram a não se falar, e seus olhos, antes perdidos no brilho um do outro, se desviavam, tentando se afastar de tudo que aquela tarde lhes dera. Sabiam que havia sido um erro tudo que acontecera, um erro que não puderam impedir. Eles se entregaram um ao outro sem ao menos tentarem entender aquela louca mistura de sensações, de emoções, de sentimentos que ambos pensaram que não existia.

Nenhum comentou nada com ninguém e juraram pra si mesmo que aquilo não tinha sido nada. Os dias se seguiram, os exames dos N.I.E.M.s terminaram, assim como os últimos dias em Hogwards. Evitaram um ao outro, e quando o Expresso parou na estação de King's Cross em sua volta pra casa, Sirius a viu sumindo no meio daquela multidão de alunos e familiares, daquela alegria que eles sabiam que não os pertenciam.

Um ano depois, eles voltaram a se encontrar sem querer, numa rua movimentada de Londres. Seus olhares se reconheceram, as cores e o brilho que ofuscava tudo a suas voltas. E Sirius percebeu que ela parecia perdida no meio daquela multidão. E que ela encarava os olhos azuis dele e não desviou os seus porque simplesmente não poderia e Sirius entendeu isso e continuou a olhando, sério e vivo, como naquela tarde, tão distante dali. Pessoas passavam por eles, desviavam. Os barulhos dos carros, ou de conversas soltas, todos alheios aos olhares que se encaravam e que os separava. Ela suspirou e em seu coração o mundo pareceu ruir tamanha dor que sentira junto ao medo, um medo tão grande que teve a certeza que Sirius percebeu.

E ele viu nos olhos dela o medo estampado no brilho fosco que refletiam. Separados por uma pequena distância, Sirius deu mais um passo na direção dela quando viu um homem, que ele reconheceu ser um dos amigos dela da época de Hogwards, segurá-la pelo braço. Ela ainda continuou o olhando por mais alguns segundos até que ele disse algo pra ela em seu ouvido e então, seus olhos se separaram, para nunca mais voltarem a se encontrar.

Sirius passou a mão nos cabelos outrora tão brilhantes e macios. A lua cheia ainda parecia imponente naquele céu cheio de passado, um passado que ele não poderia fugir, mesmo lutando contra ele, a todo instante. O cheiro de rosas... Respirou fundo sentindo todo o aroma daquela tarde de verão e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso sincero e doído. Quanto tempo o separava daquela tarde? O separava daquele desespero e contentamento que viveu com ela quando o mundo estava prestes a ruir e o sol naquele céu azul de verão anunciava a guerra vindoura, a guerra inevitável da qual, eles já tinham feitos suas escolhas.

E muitos eram os anos que o separavam do dia que soube que a Comensal da Morte Donna Grant havia sido morta pelos seus próprios colegas comensais quando ela tentou impedir um ataque a uma vila de trouxas nos arredores de Londres. Exatamente um ano depois que eles se viram naquela rua movimentada. Sirius sentiu seu coração doer do mesmo jeito de quando soube, e se arrependeu da mesma maneira daquele dia, por não tê-la procurado, por não ter insistido a sair daquele mundo.

Quis fechar a janela e quem sabe com isso, cessar definitivamente o cheiro das rosas que insistentemente entravam com a brisa da noite, mas não poderia e sabia que nunca mais iria fazer. Colocou sua mão em seu coração o sentindo bater descompassado, como há muito tempo não sentia. Era ele, ali naquelas lembranças e no sentimento que o devolvia a vida. Ele era também esse pequeno momento, um momento que ficou marcado para sempre, mais do que ele pôde permitir...

_Durante um bom tempo, Sirius foi o meu personagem favorito de Harry Potter. E acho que isso foi, principalmente, devido a descrição que a J.K. faz dele no livro "O prisioneiro de Azkaban", na primeira vez que ele entra em cena, e me lembro que aquele homem envolto em mistério me impressionou muito... : )_

_Acho-o um personagem muito interessante, e já li inúmeras fanfics dele, e penso, que não só eu como a maioria dos fãs criou um mito em torno dele, da fama de conquistador e como as meninas caiam a seus pés. Hehehe Eu também pensava assim quando mais nova e escrevi uma fanfic dele sendo exatamente assim, garanhão e tal... rs mas depois de um tempo, minha opinião se transformou e passei a achar que ele não teve muitas conquistas. Sirius era preocupado demais com tudo que se passava ao redor, com toda a guerra se aproximando e ele definitivamente tinha seus ideais todos formulados e vivia isso como sua verdadeira paixão._

_Por isso criei esse momento pra ele, que não foi adiante por diversos motivos, mas que ficou marcado, como algo incompleto, como algo que poderia ter sido, mas que ficou parado no tempo e em seu coração..._

_Achei essa fanfic escondida em uma pasta de rascunhos e então resolvi postá-la... E acho que a escrevi num dia que a primavera chegava de mansinho..._


End file.
